


You better Watch Out

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Airports, M/M, Non-Famous AU, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Two strangers meet in an airport.For Alex, Happy Birthday darling!!





	You better Watch Out

"Attention passengers of flight KR203 from London to Seoul via Shanghai, we apologise for the delays thus far and ask for your continued patience as we work to resolve the issues. Please listen out for further announcements pertaining to the status of the flight. Again we give our sincerest apologies for the inconvenience. 승객 여러분께 안내 말씀 드립니다..."

 

Inseong groaned as the message was repeated in Korean. The flight had already been delayed an hour and a half and now it looked like he would be stuck at the airport for a while longer. His friends were going to kill him for real this time. He promised them he would be back from London in time for their end of year party, it had become a tradition since they met at the start of uni and it was about to be broken. Staring at the KakaoTalk group chat open on his screen he considered his options. The message he sent when he first discovered his flight was delayed did not go down very well. Jaeyoon sent a string of crying emojis, Juho scolded him for not taking an earlier flight like they suggested, and Hwiyoung whined that his "mom" wouldn't be there to help him pick out a suitable outfit. It was a mess, but he reassured them he would still be there in time to ring in the new year which placated them somewhat. Now he really didn't want to break it to them that he might miss the party altogether. He sighed and locked his phone screen before hanging his head, there was really no positive outcome.

 

"Watch out!!! Oh my God, are you okay??"

 

That was funny, Inseong definitely didn't remember lying down on the floor, in fact, he was sure he had just been sitting on the chair which was now two feet to his left. There was someone hovering over him blocking the harsh airport lights from blinding his eyes. All he could make out from the silhouette was that they had a big mop of curly hair on the top of their head. But they were saying something to him and shaking his shoulders slightly. Sitting up, still confused how he ended up on the ground, Inseong turned his head to the stranger. 

 

"...and I really didn't see you there honest! But by the time I did see you, it was too late because my suitcase was out of control and you didn't move when I yelled. Why didn't you move? Actually, you didn't even look up when I yelled. Oh my God are you deaf? Could you not hear me?! That's even worse I feel like a total dick now I'm so sorry!!"

 

"What are you sorry for?"

 

The man had been rambling in English and despite being pretty fluent Inseong's head was ringing for some reason so he didn't catch everything that was said. He did hear the word sorry though, so he latched on to that and went with it. In the minute he had zoned out after asking the question the other man had gone on another rant and Inseong seriously couldn't keep up, so he reached out and grabbed the tanned wrist. As soon as he made contact the other stopped talking and his eyes widened comically. Despite the ringing in his head and pain in his back (seriously when did that happen?) Inseong had to laugh at the situation. There was a small crowd of people around them looking as confused as Inseong felt, but he waved them off and attempted to stand up. As he was straightening up his legs faltered a little but the loud guy who had been talking caught him before he could fall. 

 

"Woah woah are you alright? Please say yes, I can't afford to cover your medical bills."

 

He spoke a little slower this time and Inseong laughed at the seriousness in his voice. They made it to where Inseong remembered sitting before and he lowered himself into the chair with the help of this stranger. Checking that his luggage and everything was still there, he finally took a proper look at the other man. His hair was very curly like Inseong had noticed first, but now he could also see that he was very handsome. And that flustered him more than not knowing how he ended up on the floor.

 

"Can you please say something so I know you're not broken? Like I said, I'm not in a position to pay for any treatment or stuff so I might just have to run for my life if you need medical attention. After calling you an ambulance of course, I'm not that much of an awful person, I promise! Although I suppose you think differently considering I knocked you over and possibly gave you a concussion. Which again, I'm really sorry about."

 

Inseong's head had cleared up enough to understand the rambling this time, and he made the connection in his head between the vague shout of warning he heard before he was on the floor. This noisy guy somehow sent him flying two feet away from where he had been sitting, which was actually pretty impressive. He wanted to say as much, but for some reason, the ability to make English sentences was escaping him at the moment. So he tried Korean instead.

 

"You're the reason I ended up on the floor over there? How?"

 

A look of shock crossed the strangers face. He immediately jumped up and bowed a full 90 degrees towards Inseong, spouting profuse apologies in the language. Thank god was all Inseong could think, at least they would be able to communicate.

 

"Hey it's alright, please stop apologising. Can you tell me what happened though seriously, I don't like being this confused."

 

"You don't remember?? Oh no, you really might have a concussion that is not good I-"

 

"Yes you can't afford to cover my medical bills I got that much. I don't need any medical attention I promise, I just want to know how you sent me flying out of my chair."

 

The other shut his mouth quickly, Inseong hadn't meant the words to come out so sternly but it seemed like he had upset the stranger. Before he could explain though he was talking once again.

 

"Well after they made the announcement our flight was delayed again I was a little frustrated so I wanted to do something to relieve a bit of stress. My suitcase is pretty sturdy you know, so I was riding it around like a scooter, but then I was going too fast and I had to swerve to avoid a little old lady and lost control and ended up on a crash course with the back of your chair. Now I know it wasn't the best tactic, but I put my hands out to protect my face and ended up pushing your back so hard that you flew out of your chair and slid across the floor. Honestly, I expected you to break my fall but you obviously have less muscles than I do."

 

 Briefly Inseong wondered if this guy ever ran out of breath while he was rambling, or if he ever lost his voice from speaking so loudly all the time. And he was still going. 

"So are we ok now? I apologised and you said you didn't need medical attention right?"

 

There was an almost childish desperation in his voice and Inseong found it endearing, he didn't need this stranger to stay but if he was really going to be stuck here for another while waiting on their flight he would appreciate the company.

 

"I mean I don't need professional attention sure, but I mean my back is a little sore and so is my head. Plus I don't think it would be right for you to just run off without even telling me who you are."

 

"YOU'RE RIGHT HOW COULD I BE SO RUDE!? My name is Lee Dawon pleased to meet you! Although maybe you're not pleased to meet me - anyway, please take care of me! Oh, I should be the one taking care of you right? Sorry."

 

Inseong flinched a little at the volume, but living with Hwiyoung he had gotten used to loud screeches when the younger boy played video games. Still though, even when he introduced himself he was so loud it was impressive.

 

"Well Dawon, my name is Kim Inseong. And while our actual meeting might have been a little painful, I'm sure you can make it up to me."

 

Dawon definitely picked up on the flirty tone Inseong was using if his stutter and slight blush was anything to go by. Inseong smiled slyly, he certainly hadn't lost his touch that was for sure. The other man nodded and cleared his throat before looking him directly in the eyes.

 

"You're right, I have to make it up to you. Would you like to go get something to eat? My treat since it was my fault you ended up on the floor."

 

Inseong laughed at the seriousness in the other's tone. He agreed readily though, his stomach hadn't been deterred by the accident and he was never one to say no to free food. They both grabbed their stuff and after confirming their flight wasn't leaving anytime soon they headed towards the food court of the airport. As they walked and during their meal they both chatted happily, their personalities matched quite well. The curly haired boy was very loud and very friendly, he was younger than Inseong and studied Media in the same university Inseong had recently graduated from. They were comfortable talking, and Inseong forgot completely about his friends and their party until Dawon mentioned something about New Years. It was only then that he realised his mistake. Fumbling around in his pocket for his phone he had no idea what he was supposed to say.

 

"Everything okay hyung? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

 

"I just remembered that I never told my friends our flight was delayed even further. We have this new year tradition, it's a party and I'm going to miss it now. I promised them I would be there, and they're going to kill me."

 

He was just staring blankly at his phone screen, there was no way they would ever forgive him for this. A hand covered his own and he jumped slightly, he looked up to see Dawon looking intently at him. Suddenly he forgot about his friends all over again, staring into Dawon's deep brown eyes and handsome features seemed to have amnesiac abilities to him.

 

"You want me to try to fix it? I have been known to be quite a proficient problem solver you know. My friends will all vouch for me!"

 

Then he smiled and Inseong's heart sped up a little. He nodded mutely, there was a part of his brain that was just telling him to go along with whatever Dawon suggested. Must have been damage caused by the fall earlier on. But he unlocked his phone and handed it over anyway, there wasn't much the other could do to make things worse. Or so he thought.

 

"Alright you're set now hyung, just lie low for a few days and then I'll help you reintegrate."

 

"Reintegrate? What do you mean? Dawon-"

 

"You asked me to fix it, this is the best thing I could come up with!"

 

Inseong grabbed his phone back quickly and read the message Dawon had sent into the groupchat. And he felt like he actually was going to die. There it was, typed in a cute yellow bubble with no emojis or anything that he would usually send. Luckily none of them had come online to see it yet, but it was only a matter of time before disaster struck.

 

" _Hello. I am speaking on behalf of one Kim Inseong. We are an alien race who have taken control of the airplane he was flying on. After we have finished conducting our experiments we will return him to you unharmed. Kind Regards."_

 

"DAWON WHAT? WHY DID YOU THINK THIS WOULD FIX THINGS?!"

 

The younger smiled sheepishly and held his hands up as a form of surrender, but when Inseong reached towards him he bolted. And despite all his better judgement and reasoning, Inseong pocketed his phone and ran after him. He chased him out of the food court and down the wide airport corridors. The shorter boy was screeching and cackling maniacally as Inseong yelled all sorts of curses and insults after him. People stared and jumped out of their way, but Inseong was only focused on the curly hair in front of him, and he was determined to catch him. 

 

Their chase came to an end when Dawon turned down a hallway that leads to the bathrooms, but it was a dead end. Inseong stood blocking the exit and had to take a minute to catch his breath. He wasn't out of shape as such, but it had been a while since he properly ran with any true intent. And even though Dawon was shorter, he had made up for it with speed and now Inseong was regretting both not going to the gym with Juho more often and also even running after the younger boy in the first place.

 

It was only as he stood there panting that it dawned on him they had left their suitcases and coats completely unattended back at the table in the food court. He was going to kill Dawon for real. But when he looked up he saw the other doubled over laughing with glee, he was still loud and bright and it made Inseong's heart do flips in his chest. And he realised he wasn't going to kill him - because he liked him. As the feeling washed over him he felt the burning in his lungs might not just be from the exertion. 

 

He was brought back to earth when someone walked out of the bathrooms on his right and jumped a little seeing him there. He hastily apologised in English and moved out of their way, and when he looked back Dawon was staring at him with big bright eyes and a goofy grin. Inseong just couldn't be mad at him, but if he stayed there he would do something stupid. So he turned on his heel and walked away, heading back towards where they had abandoned their luggage. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he checked the groupchat again and to his dismay, the others had all seen his message and were frantically messaging him back. There was no way to fix this except to tell the truth, so that's what he did. And when they all replied he almost wished he had just gone along with the alien thing.

 

So engrossed in his phone apologising to his friends, he almost walked straight into a cement pillar, only someone pulled him back at the last second. He turned around to thank them and was met by a shy Dawon. 

 

"Sorry, I just didn't want you getting hurt again today."

 

Inseong had to strain his ears to hear him over the bustling sounds of the airport, and just that made his heart drop. Dawon was so obviously upset, was it because he had walked away from him? Before he could say anything Dawon let go of his wrist (why was he still holding it?) and started walking away. The food court was in view, and Inseong took three large steps to catch up before walking side-by-side with the younger boy. He didn't say anything, and so Inseong went back to texting his friends. They reached their bags and coats, still where they had left them, and gathered up their things. It hurt that the comfortable banter they had only a short while ago was gone, but Inseong didn't know what to say to fix it.

 

They fell back in step again as they walked back to their gate, they hadn't heard any new announcements but it was better to be beside the gate anyway. The silence was uncomfortable, but neither seemed willing to break it. They sat together opposite their boarding platform, not far from where Inseong had been when this whole thing started. His friends had stopped replying to his grovelling texts and apologetic stickers, it was almost party time there so he understood they were all busy. He needed something to distract him from the pain of letting his best friends down, and Dawon was still right there. Inseong wasn't sure what he was doing, but there wasn't much worse that could happen now.

 

He let his head fall onto the shorter boys shoulder, and while he jumped at the sudden contact he didn't move and let Inseong rest his head there. It was silent for a few minutes before Inseong had finally had enough and decided to speak up.

 

"You know I'm not mad at you right? It's just I was upset that I was letting my friends down and your idea was just so dumb."

 

"Hey, it wasn't that dumb! Your friends believed it at first, didn't they? I used it to get out of a school reunion before and everyone believed me!"

 

Inseong giggled at Dawon's protests, he could 100% believe that the younger had used aliens as an excuse before. Although he highly doubted anyone had actually believed him. He voiced this and Dawon insisted it was true. He told Inseong the whole story, how he had set it up and all the effort he went through to make it seem real. With every sentence, Inseong just cracked up more and more until his head slipped off the shorter boys shoulder and he ended up lying in his lap laughing hysterically. Dawon started laughing too and the pair of them ended up completely creased and laughing so hard people were giving them funny looks. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, and Inseong had tears in his eyes when he sat back up. Looking at the other, he was flushed and grinning brightly too. Inseong's heart did the flips again, but he was okay with it this time. Before he could say something to the younger, an announcement came over the speakers.

 

"Attention passengers of flight KR203 from London to Seoul via Shanghai, we once again apologise for the long delays. If those passengers whose final destination is Seoul International airport could please come to the boarding desk we have secured a plane for a direct flight which begins boarding immediately. To those passengers who were flying to Shanghai could you please see the flight attendant in blue to the left of the desk to arrange new flights. Thank you for your immense patience."

 

She began repeating her message in Korean once more but Dawon had already grabbed all his things and Inseongs hand and rushed over to the desk. They ended up getting seats side-by-side on the plane and settled in for the long flight. It wasn't until he went to grab his earphones that Inseong realised they were still (somehow) holding hands. It made him blush and his heart soared, but he decided not to say anything. Because Dawon was busy recalling tall tales that he had woven and spun for a variety of reasons and each new story made him burst into peals of laughter. 

 

Eventually, they both were worn out from laughing so much. Inseong's brain in its sleepy state decided to just blurt out the first random thing that came to mind when he looked at Dawon sitting beside him and their still interlinked fingers.

 

"If I was with you every day I would probably get abs from laughing so much."

 

The words didn't register at first for the younger being tired himself, but when they did he flushed bright red. He turned his head to look at Inseong but he had fallen asleep in his seat. The taller looked so peaceful and content, and it made Dawon smile and the butterflies in his stomach got all stirred up. Gently, he moved Inseong's head so it was resting more comfortably on his shoulder and squeezed his hand a little tighter. He didn't know how much longer they could have this, but he would make the best of it while he could. Just as Dawon was drifting off to sleep himself, he heard Inseong murmuring to himself in English. Leaning in slightly closer he perked up his ears to catch the quiet words.

 

"Dawon, let's go baby."

 

It made him feel impossibly more embarrassed, but he leaned his head on top of Inseong's and let himself drift off to sleep anyway. Maybe he would ask the older about it when they reached Seoul.

 


End file.
